


Loving the Spare

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castle Numengard, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, M/M, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: Harry Potter knew he was destined for greatness, as one of the two apprentices of Dark Lord Grindlewald he knew it with certainty. Too bad fellow-apprentice Tom Riddle was first in line for the title of Dark Lord should Gellert be defeated.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Loving the Spare

Narrator's POV

Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as Herede Voldemort by Lord Grindlewald's followers, walked through Castle Numengard, looking for one person in particular.

Not his teacher, nor the obsucrus who was being called 'Aurelius Dumbledore', no, he was looking for Harry Potter, known as Parce Tenebris.

He and Harry had come into Grindlewald's care roughly fifteen years ago, when they were six years old.

Harry had been being abused by his muggle relatives after the death of his parents, Gellert having come across him during a muggle-killing where he had found Harry locked in a cupboard under the stairs.

And he had been found shortly beforehand, at a muggle orphanage were he was also being mistreated and also saved during a muggle-killing and allowed to live due to his powerful magic.

So, he and Harry were the contingency plan should Gellert be killed or rendered incapable of leading the effort.

He had lead several times already, while Gellert was disguised as Percival Graves and while he was locked up in New York.

His lovely Harry though, was the contingency for the contingency, should both he and Gellert be killed, Harry would lead — thought he hadn't yet lead and was unlikely to ever.

A few minutes later, he found his sweetheart in the library, sitting next to the obscurus and talking quietly.

Tom felt jealousy the moment he saw how comfortable the obscurus was with his Harry.

Tom's icy blue eyes turned a Cruciatus red as he approached the sitting pair, Harry happily greeting him and patting the empty seat beside him.

Tom sat down, an arm draping the couch behind Harry, though not quite touching Harry.

Love like theirs was frowned upon in this day and age, but another thing Gellert had promised was the removal of that social stigma, he and Harry wouldn't have to hide behind closed doors anymore.

Gellert, naturally disliked his and Harry's closeness, but didn't argue against it, Tom guessed his original plan was pit Harry and him against each other but this also worked to keep them loyal to him.

Tom also didn't like how much the obscurus looked like him: the dark hair, tall stature and high cheekbones.

It all infuriated him to no ends, but he couldn't do anything about 'Aurelius Dumbledore' because of Gellert's plans.


End file.
